Watery Misery
by StolenMisery
Summary: *COMPLETE* Trowa mourns the death of his wife, and soon in the week of her aniversery, he mourns the passing of his son. Quatre stands on the sidelines until he becomes the target of something evil, something Trowa will mourn until his demise.
1. Close to my heart in a dream

Stolen Misery

Gundam Wing A/C

I do not own any of the characters except the ones I have created 

Here's a hint of what's going on below. It's after the war and a bunch of said things happened, Trowa had a _child_

Someone red this and didn't quite understand so I'm explaining a few things, he married and had a child, his wife died

Due to an incident you will find out soon enough.

So he's living with his child and Quatre 

****** 

He walked into a room with black tile floors and white walls; // he was only six years old. // The doctor mused watching him walk up to the small flat-topped podium. He rubbed the skin on his chin, he twisted it and released, repeating the same motion over a few times. He watched the boys blue hair shine underneath the blue-lighted lamp still curiously stepping over to the podium. "Go ahead." the old man said with a smile startling the youngster because he thought he was alone. "Take it."

The gun was full of new shine, it was gold and long, he'd seen his father carrying a gun around before but he was never aloud to touch it. Like most things at the house, everything was in an invisible cage.

He seemed to have this bad habit with breaking things, his mother would argue for his side, but she was gone now. And he knew that.

"Go on," the doctor said smiling a re-assuring smile that said. 'Don't worry. It won't break.' He leaned over on his tiptoes and took the very light gun; it's long barrel shinning gold as the rest of the gun did. "It's light now isn't it?" All Triton did was nod to the man's questions and answers, he ran his fingers up and down the barrel with the most curious face, that most older women would find adorable to see on an six year old. That is, those six year olds that are amused by holding simple flowers, a highly decorated teacup, fancy fabric, or maybe something a bit more complicated.

But Triton got to be fascinated with a gun. Then he suddenly spoke up. "What does it do?" he asked and looked up at the Doctor with Trowa's sparkling green eyes. "It saves people." The Doctor lied, "Saves?" the youngster blinked once or twice and then never again for a minute or so. His voice was small but if he wanted, his voice could be powerful enough to rock the bottom of the ocean floor and cause earthquakes on the land above.

That very next day, Trowa's son seemed to be missing from his house but he wouldn't realize this until later, he blinked as his alarm clock went off it was Wednesday, smack dab in the middle of the week. Sometimes, he liked Wednesday, but today was not one of those days. He threw a long arm over and smacked the alarm clock it made a strange help me noise and went off. He ran threw his agenda, //Get Triton to school// he thought while rubbing his eyes, // Call duo and tell him 'nicely' I want my CD back. // He sat up and looked over at the empty spot next to him. 

Triton had been there the night before because of a nightmare, and he was never up before his father. _Never. _A confused looked came to his face and his agenda disappeared, "Triton!" he called, and there was no answer throughout the quiet house.

His bedroom door open yes, he rolled out of bed with only his shorts on.

He went into a bedroom down the hall and peeked into his son's room. "Triton?" he said quietly and then noticing his bed a mess and the room array, he opened the door widely, "Triton?" He called panicking, he went hastily down the hall way into the living room to find the TV off he wasn't watching cartoons, he wasn't getting ready for school, he wasn't in the kitchen. Fear rose in Trowa's stomach because that's where it starts; it rose into his chest and then into his heart. 

He flew for the phone that sat on a side table next to the couch the faced the TV where Triton's blanket was so he –had- been their, at what time he didn't know. // How could I let him slip out without knowing it? // The thought ran threw his mind and he pressed speed dial one. Quatres house. 

"Hello?" the sweet voice on the other line smiled with the thought of someone calling him. Dressed and ready for the day Quatre sat at window side table drinking tea. "Quatre." Trowa said with a bit of relief the world wasn't coming to an end. 

"Oh, Trowa up already?" he teased. And then was cut off, "Triton's missing." the same fear rose within Quatre as it did with Trowa, there was a moments silence on the line.

"Oh no." this was the same scenario, they both knew it, only his wife hadn't come back. "I can't find him anywhere." His voice quivered even though he had only checked three places, the back sliding glass door slid open. "Dad?" He blinked curiously standing at the door. And Trowa turned around with total relief. "Triton!" he almost sounded angry "I found him." he said into the phone with that straight-faced 'you're in trouble' look. 

"Oh thank gods." Quatre said with a heavy sigh "I'll see you later!" Trowa agreed and said yes. End of conversation Trowa went to Triton and knelt down on his knee grabbing the young boy who was all dressed for school "Don't go outside the house unless I'm awake ok?" he pleaded knowing the boy would want to know why because he asked why more times than Maxwell did and this wasn't good for Trowa's health. 

"It was only the backyard." He said with his head turned sideways, he clung to a picture frame that was close to his heart 

Clutched in both hands as it might collapse because it was so strong of a hold "what is that?" Trowa said taking the top of the frame and then Triton let it go. It was a picture of his mother, Trowa and himself. One of the many they had around the house in random places this one had been taken off the table next to the couch. 

A sad look became of Trowa's face, and he hugged Triton setting down the picture frame. Triton was certainly an extraordinary boy, "Don't think about that." He warned, "It's only Wednesday." Triton shook in his father's arms because of both that is to come and what had happened. "I think it was a dream." He whispered in his father's ear, Trowa clenched him tighter as if to crush his bones, but Triton didn't feel the pain of the grip, only the love. 

This was the beginning, the beginning of something old. The past never dies. 


	2. Rise again

At school, he sat in class looking bored as ever. He didn't know if it was the particular subject that they were

Studying, or just the class itself, the fan whirled around in it's strange orbit of circles. In unison with all the other fans aligned

Along the ceiling, his chin rested in his hand and he tried hard to keep his face from the desk but the gravity was arguing with him. 

He wasn't the type to day dream, the only thing he did was think about other things, all phone calls made by teachers to parents never seemed to reach the house. Trowa was never home or so it seemed to the teachers who had been keeping an eye on the six year old and his actions he appeared to be as sharp as a needle.

But none of them, had any idea of his home life, how cared for he was, how sad they could all be together. All being him and Trowa plus an absent mother. In a sense he was fine but it was his drowsiness that concerned them, at this age children slept like rocks and crashed in random places and woke to start running around again, maybe that age was over for him.

Did he take after his father and mature a little to quickly? 

A thought came to his mind in a different voice, the voice of the old man that had been in his dream the night before, 

// Do you want something different? // The voice said, it was the doctor the doctor that assured him the gun wouldn't

Break. And it didn't, thusly, he was amazed by the thing that hadn't collapsed suddenly in his hands with no reason what so ever.  He yawned as all the other kids seemed wide awake for it being 2 in the afternoon. 

"Triton" The teacher called on him and he looked up with alertness. He was suddenly sitting up straight paying attention blinking several times in a row. Unlike that morning, "I'd like to speak with you after class." He sulked into his desk 

And wondered what he had done wrong, It was a never-ending cycle they all wanted to talk to him after class and he was just sick of it. 

The bell rang and everyone else took their small backpack's and friends and ran off Triton sulked to the front of the desk,

Head looking at the floor, "Not getting any sleep?" school was over and Duo would be out to pick him up to take him for ice-cream something he looked forward to sense early that morning. It was usually Duo that took him places went and did things with him, because Trowa had other things to do, a hidden agenda. 

"Yes ma'am I am." He said quietly looking at her threw his blue purple bangs. "Why do you seem so tired then?" she fixed the glasses that sat on her young lady nose, what this means is that it wasn't a huge slope with bumps on it but small and cute

And narrow. "I dunno," he shrugged looking over to the side secretly looking at the clock cursing the teacher in an innocent way, because he could be on his way to ice cream right now.

The door flung open and a very happy "Hey kiddo!" was heard from his favorite "uncle", his head snapped to the side with a smile and the teacher looked over at him wondering who this happy-go lucky man was. She turned in her chair with

Ultimate grace, hands folded in her lap brown bobby hair moving with every movement. "Are you Triton's father?"

Duo suddenly forgot what he was going to say and laughed.

"No," she then looked confused. "Then who?" She said with this 'I presume' voice that snobby English people would use.

"Friend of the families," Triton's smile was wide happy that he was to be rescued from this horror in such a short amount of time. The voice in his head disappeared while he concentrated on getting out of school, "Could you tell his _father_ to contact me?" She gave Duo this glower that said 'do or else' 

He put his hands up in the 'I'm innocent' fashion like he was told to do this by the police. "Look lady," he said with a pleasant smile and sideways glance to the floor. "I'll relay your message but you don't have to play Queen Elizabeth." 

 She scowled at this. "I beg your pardon?" duo then smiled down at Triton who wanted to laugh he understood, "Ready for some ice cream?" Duo said "Yeah!" Triton willingly answered and they walked away. "What about chocolate?" Duo insisted.

The teacher was left amazed that she had just been _ignored _"We had that last time!" Triton said with giggles of excitement 

"How about vanilla?" he kept suggesting as they got closer to the doorway, "To plain." And then he stopped at the figure 

In the doorway open mouthed and confused. "Dad?" He blinked while Trowa smiled at him "what are you?" he couldn't finish his sentence at this time the teacher stood and tried to get a word in Trowa gave her a deathly glare and smiled at his son.

"How about strawberry?" Triton smiled and the three of them left the building, teacher in awe of what just happened, 

Ignorance something she never had to deal with because all eyes were on her all the time weather the people liked it or not.

Eventually, everyone did get their ice cream assorted of sherbert vanilla and chocolate they sat outside at something equivalent to dairy queen. Triton sitting on Trowa's lap watching things around him as his father and friend chitchatted. 

That's when weird things began to happen the streetlights when out. "Man!" Duo said with sadness and disgust "Now it's gonna take forever to get out of here." He moaned and groaned about the traffic they will soon join. Being Wednesday and only Wednesday Trowa didn't think much of it time went by fast, minutes turned into hours and then it was nighttime.

They'd long sense finished their ice cream before realizing how late it was, they had lost themselves in a conversation 

Over who's CD was whose.

Trowa looked at his watch "Oh my god, it's 9 o'clock!" 9 O clock meant nothing to Triton he was curled in a ball against Trowa, asleep "Really?!" Maxwell exclaimed and they both got up to went home nobody seemed to notice the traffic lights and things went on as things would normally go on. "Weird." Trowa muttered "Come Triton." Trowa shook him gently and the boy's eyes opened slowly as he said, "Five more minutes" they laughed at him "Time to go home." Trowa picked him up.

A car came speeding down the road "Cars shouldn't go so fast." He muttered looking at it, the car suddenly swerved and hit the lamppost with the streetlights hanging above the intersection and it ignited into flames. People ran around like headless chickens calling 911 Triton covered his face scared and shielding his face from the warm flames. 

Sirens wailed and cried racing down the street fire fighters came within minutes Trowa and Duo got quickly to the car so they wouldn't have to be witness's for the dead because that was something they had been for far too long, and they didn't need someone else's tragedy. It took awhile but by 9:45 they reached their house, Duo dropped them off and Trowa exclaimed "It's MY CD" with a teasing look Duo brushed him off as they stood on the lawn in front of their house and a memory came back to Triton as Duo drove away screaming.

Fighting, resistance the effort his mother put in to escape the car that kidnapped her from the very place she was standing.

// You want her back? // That same old voice came to his mind. Triton collapsed to his knees with his hand on his head crying lightly ignoring the scene that played over, and over and over, "Hey." Trowa said quietly kneeling down and hugging him.

He lent into his father crying, something he hadn't done in a very long time. 

"It wont stop." He said clutching to Trowa as he clung back to him he put his chin on Triton's shoulder. "What?" he whispered as to not sound angry or worried. "The voice, the movie." It seemed like a world premier playing inside his head, that whole week seemed odd to them. The whitest person Trowa had ever met came down the street with a smile that soon faded. 

"What's the matter?" Quatre asked kneeling down any bystanders were still their watching curiously their neighbors gave them a sorrowful look as they knew what happened it would be tomorrow night a year ago that his mother had vanished from 

The front lawn never to be seen again, "He's hearing voices again." Quatre frowned someone so young shouldn't have to go threw so much. He'd be traumatized by the age of 10.

"Let's get him inside then." He said running his hands threw Triton's blue hair. Hair that almost matched Quatres eyes, 

Trowa lifted Triton from the ground and the three entered the house. They went to his room that was in disarray, 

 And set him on the bed, "Someone needs to go to sleep." Trowa smiled taking off the boys shoes. " I don't want to go to sleep." He said scared, terrified.

Trowa dropped his shoes on the floor and looked at him. "Why?" now look who was asking why, the thought merely popped into his head but when it got the chance it escaped and that was very quickly, "The bad man comes back." Quatre sat on the edge of the bed as Trowa kneeled in front of it taking his son's hands in his. They were so small it scared Trowa. 

Quatre moved the hair from Triton's face, "Whose the bad man?" Trowa persisted Triton seemed dazed in confusion he stared at his father without movement and then his body began to tremor. "Triton." Trowa called to him looking straight in the eyes, Triton however, appeared to be looking back but his eyes went right threw Trowa and onto the carpet.

"Triton!" Trowa shook his shoulder and there was nothing, and for a few more minutes, there would be nothing.


	3. warp

The boy blinked from his trance and looked at his father in confusion, Quatre sighed of relief. "Don't do that to me."

Trowa hugged him and Triton proceeded to curl in a ball // There's something wrong with him, // Quatre thought to himself looking at him with loving eyes. Triton hated those eyes and so he did not look at Quatre.

To be reminded of something you no longer have is devastating, especially when it's a person and not a thing to be rebuilt

Easily with the tools of man, "Time for bed." Trowa said with a very fake smile, one like heero would have put on. 

He easily cooperated in silence and was tucked in, to undergo his nightly daydreams his daydreams that were purely movies that plaid in his head movies that would become nightmares.

The two men left the room leaving the door slightly open and turned off the lights as they exited. He seemed to sink into his sheets and bed, and then he disappeared. Falling into an invisible oblivion of reminisces pictures fell before him that he had seen a year or so ago, one of a map that Heero had been over looking, the other of a machine that brought great destruction to a once wounded land.

All the while Trowa and Quatre talked in the kitchen, out of the boys hearing range. Even if they could be heard, they wouldn't be. Trowa sat down at the table and Quatre sat across from him, silent for a moment. Arms folded on the table as Trowa had his face in his hands. "It's going to happen again." Trowa muttered quietly covering his whole face. "No it's not." Quatre re-assured.

"I can feel it, it's that same feeling and how coincidental it be this week." Quatre got up and went over to Trowa removing his hands from his face and holding onto them as tightly as his dainty feminine hands could "You listen to me." he said with a harsh voice that rather surprised Trowa very rarely was it that Quatre took this stance in their friendship. "You're not going to lose your son," he said like he could tell the future.

Trowa sat in silence, "I don't care what your feeling your not going to loose him." Quatre was determined to keep his best friend in tact, he knew their was a gapping whole in Trowa's heart from many losses in his life, he hated the fact that there was nothing that he could do about it. Or, was there "Just trust me ok?" he said with his sweet smile and sparkling eyes. 

His heart pounded as he held Trowa's hands, their eyes seemed to be in lock with each other the world seemed to stop and the only sound there was, was the sound of their hearts pounding immensely against there chests. Whichever one of them did it, it wasn't regretted, in a moments time soft lip to soft lip was touching. Trowa unclasped Quatre's hands from his and intertwined their fingers together in a sweet romance.

Their eyes closed and then the sound of an overwhelming *thud* broke the moment of confession and they broke apart with wide eyes both at themselves and the noise that filtered threw out the house. They looked at each other and realized that it was not them that had made the sound of something hitting the ground because they had been in their former positions. 

"Triton." Trowa said and they both bolted down the hallway, Quatre gaining this sick feeling in his stomach wondering, pondering, if he had been wrong in his accusation that his son wouldn't be lost the hallway seemed to stretch for days at a time 

Like they could never reach the end of the hallway they could never get to Triton's room in time to save him. 

Space was being warped around them and Quatres steps quickened. But they slowed at the same time and Trowa was getting further and further away from him, he felt trapped, trapped as if he were in a black box. Someone was closing the lid. 

A memory then flooded his mind.

**Memory**

"Quatre!" Triton screamed as he clung to his leg. "What is it?" Quatre smiled down at the youngster, "There's something coming to get you, with big red eyes I saw it!" Quatre laughed and re-assured the boy that there was nothing coming to get him 

**End **

Darkness filled the house and electricity was lost. Spirals of black and blue hit Quatres eyes and then he saw the floor, and nothing else. Trowa was gone, vanished into the dark oblivion that was the hallway into his son's room leaving Quatre behind on the floor spread out like a blanket fingers stretched out like he was reaching for the end of the hallway, but couldn't make it in _time_ "TRITON" Trowa's heart sunk to his stomach he was gone.

Simply like that there was a lifeless body of a six-year-old boy lying on the floor. As if the spirit of the body had been ripped out. Taken away, "Triton!" Trowa screamed kneeling down trying to wake him. But there was nothing, his skin was cold like death his eyes scratched like a fuzzy TV, Trowa gathered the boy in his arms, and cried.

A glint of something gold could be seen from the corner of the dark room a man around the age of 19 stood in the corner watching the elder man cry. As if it had been something more important that had died.

His blue hair shined in the darkness his green eyes sparkled from the shinning gun and he remained silent. Soulless, 

And watchful, for notice of his presence. 

A/N- I'm really tempted to leave you guys hanging and end the story completely; I didn't want this to be a long story,

And this is a rather decent cliffhanger. But there is oogles more that I have planned for poor Trowa, you know what the funny thing is, I DESPISE Trowa, and yet here I am writing about him, muses work in mysterious ways. Thanks to the people that read the story and reviewed. Believe it or not this is my first GW fic ^^V 

Continue?

YES? Or NO 


	4. soulless reformation

The lights flicked on and the boy who stood in the corner of the room was enveloped by light. Still unnoticed 

He kept quiet and pointed his gun at the back of Trowa's head as it made this 'click' sound. "Trowa!" A voice called for him down the hallway, a familiar voice that he cared not to recognize some times, most of the time. The voice filtered in one ear and then out the other.

Trowa's eyes blinked and then widened in fear as he saw a shadow looming over him and he turned around hand rested on his child's cheek. He seemed to blink in his own eyes that did no move. "Trowa" The bedroom door flew open and Duo stood there, gasping upon the scene before him. What he had seen as the Shinigami shocked him; a voice from the grave had paid him a visitation in warning.

"Don't move." The cold voice said, the boy's face could challenge the cold-hearted face of Heero Yuy, at some times, Heero's face was true but the boys would be only a façade. "Who the hell" Duo stopped once again seeing Triton. "It's to late…" his voice trailed off in failure, "what's to late?" Trowa murmured from the dark corners of his heart. 

"Well- this lady came to see me and." He realized how stupid he sounded "An oracle?" the boy smirked and raised his gun to Duo's face right in between the eyes; "Well" he smiled " I wouldn't exactly say an oracle! But someone you might know instead." He glared his evil I know something glare at the boy. "And?" Trowa said forcefully not taking his eyes off the boy standing the corner of his _son's _bedroom. 

"He's not dead Trowa." Duo walked over to Triton and knelt down next to Trowa and that was the first time in minutes 

That Trowa took his eyes off something familiar and looked at duo. "He's there," he pointed at the boy in the corner. 

"That's impossible." Trowa said returning to the dear in the headlights surprised look and then a sleek looking man appeared besides the boy.

"It's very possible." His silver brown hair covered part of his face as he smiled at Trowa; he wore a doctor's coat and suit.

"Let's say I've used your boy for an experiment, and a successful one at that." Another shadow came in the door and the doctor's smile never seemed to fade. "Fire." He said and the boy listened, this boy that was the newfound Triton. 

A small disk the size of a 20 oz cap flew out of the gun with a blast and stuck to the figures arm this figure was Quatre. 

Something like small blades then stuck out on the sides of the disk bending slightly and it began to spin Quatre's eyes widened with fear and pain "Quatre!" Trowa said, not wanting to leave his son's side. But he wanted to rescue Quatre, "It's called."

The Dr. began, "The Silencer." The gun made no firing sound just a small poof of smoke.

"It's made for assassins like Triton." The disk then turned sideways and went into Quatres arm he began to scream as the disk returned to Triton like a boomerang. It turned into a flat harmless disk as blood dripped from it lying in Triton's open palm.

"My son is **_NOT _**a killer." Trowa yelled at the Dr. something that he wished his son to never do.

Something he wished upon no one else. Was to be a killer to save the innocence. Quatre clasped his arm as he looked into Triton's eyes pleadingly. It was like he was looking at Trowa, for the first time. 

"Triton." He whispered and Triton gave Quatre so much as a glance as if he were being taken out of a spell or a trance as he had been in the previous hours.

"This isn't you." He said taking a step forward and Triton reloaded his gun quickly like a professional gunman and pointed it at the already wounded Quatre. // I lied // Quatre thought hastily, / / I lied to Trowa, // tears fell from his eyes that most assumed was physical pain and Duo went over to him. "Come on Quatre." ~your nothing. ~ The Dr spoke to Quatres mind from the corner of the room.

~Nothing but a heart breaking liar. ~  "You know you have years to live until you get that old." Quatre tried pleading with the boy filling with sorrow knowing what the Dr was saying, was indeed true. "Triton!" The doctor said, as it appeared that Triton was almost listening to Quatre his chin was grabbed roughly and then turned to him. "You listen to a thing he says and you'll regret it later."

Trowa picked up Triton's soulless form and laid him on the bed and walked over to Triton, or who was claiming to be Triton and snatched him away from the Dr. "It was you." 


	5. good morning

The room flooded with light, like a washcloth soaking up water. And the surrounding disappeared, Triton as a young boy lying in his father's bed with opened his eyes. "A dream." He whispered looking at his fathers back. Smelling his mother on that side of the bed, no matter how many times Trowa washed the sheets the smell remained, like a red stain on a white blouse.

Trowa slept as his son looked at his tan back. Scars that were they're from the war, but he didn't know that he was a war child, a child born into a world of devouring hate. Something that will cease to exist, shortly he dozed off to sleep quietly watching the still markings on his father's back. 

The world around him was bubbling, bubbling like a volcano. Something evil was about to rise. Another revolution, after the long cold war has ended. Trowa moved softly facing his son he moved the hair out of his face, noticing a blue tint to the skin.

From a window that was above Trowa's bed, the off-white sheets devoured the sparkling morning rays. 

Triton smiled at the familiar touch of his father's hand. "Time for school." He said sitting up the sheets falling around to his waste, he felt skin where his hand propped him up and he looked over to see a very pale arm underneath his hand. 

"Quatre?" he muttered as Triton opened his eyes to blink up at Trowa. "It's Sunday."

No more Wednesday, the day had gone and past. And everything had been normal as the wind blowing on a slightly damp day. Indeed it was damp as it had been all week. "I could have sworn it was Wednesday." Trowa kissed Triton's for head and slipped out of bed not waking Quatre. Letting the two eventually curl up against each other and fall into a deep misery.

One with an ocean so deep they would never get out, and their eyes would always be full of watery misery. 

                                                 End 

Well folks that's it! Tell me if you want a sequel and I shall write you a sequel 

I was thinking about crossing it over with x/1999 there would be so many evil things 

I could do. If you think this is a good idea review and tell me so! Thanks for R&R 


End file.
